Happy Halloween
by FlamingToads
Summary: Hannah, now 19, can't shake off her thoughts of her Scary Godmother. Is her silly crush starting to form into something more? This is in fact a Hannah/Scary Godmother. Fem-slash! Fluff and stuff! Rated T for safety. Happy Halloween!


**Summary: Hannah, now 19, can't shake off her thoughts of her Scary Godmother. Is her silly crush starting to form into something more? This is in fact a Hannah/Scary Godmother. Fem-slash! Fluff and stuff! **

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**Happy Halloween**

**A/N: This is a ScaryxHannah fem-slash fluff fic! Enjoy! :D **

**B/N: I was genuinely concerned for Toads as she wrote this. **

Hannah Marie sat at her desk, tapping her pencil to the piece of paper in front of her. Hannah had started drawing a year ago and not too long ago Max had suggested that she take lessons from Ruby. Ruby, at first was very modest of her talent but soon her husband had talked her into it and Hannah was absolutely thrilled by the idea.

She had been drawing sketches of Scary Godmother for days in her private sketchbook but she never felt satisfied with her final draft. As the years past, her feelings only grew stronger for her Scary Godmother. She noticed her feeling when she was fifteen but now they seemed too strong to tolerate. The past few month she had suddenly become nervous when she was in the presence of Scary Godmother. She had even started to avoid her. Not wanting her true feelings to be discovered by her friends on the Fright Side.

And to make matters worse, she didn't have anyone to talk to… Or at least that was what she had told herself. She couldn't tell her parents about her, or the supernatural world! They'd just think she was crazy. She couldn't tell her friend in her world because she would undoubtedly be teased.

The only one she's ever told that she had feeling for someone, was Orson. Oh course she didn't tell him it was Scary Godmother, only that it was someone of the same gender. He didn't at all judge her. He was actually pleased that she would be that honest with him. But whenever the topic came around, he would always ask who it was at least once.

She looked down at her many sketches of her Scary Godmother, brushing her fingers lightly with a soft sigh leaving her lips. She imagined what it would be like to be with Scary Godmother. Being able to hold her in her arms and never let her go.

She looked at the time. She jumped slightly realizing that she was going to be late if she didn't leave straight away. Hannah grabbed her black sweatshirt with a heart shaped skull, pulling it over her head and running her fingers through her hair. She grabbed her bag, hurryingly throwing her sketchbook and a handful of pencils into the bag. She laid it over her shoulder as she grabbed the key Scary had given her all those years ago giving her the ability of traveling to the Fright Side.

She twisted the key into the lock of her closet, the mystical colors lighting from the other side. She opened the door, closing the door behind her as she walked through her closet the room gradually transformed into the closet of Scary Godmother, Mr. Pettibone and Bug-a-Boo's home.

She opened the door that lead into their kitchen, catching the attention of her skeleton friend. He stopped stirring whatever it was on the counter, turning slightly and placing his hand on his hip bone.

"Hey, sweetums!" said Skully. "Have a lesson with Ruby today?"

"Yep!"

"Love the sweatshirt." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do, you're the one that gave it to me."

"Well you have fun! And when you come back, there will be a tray of delicious sweets."

"Did somebody say sweets?!" Harry poked his head through the window.

"Don't you have griffins to declaw?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the skeleton as he retreated from the window. Skully turned his attention back to Hannah.

"See you later, sweetie."

"Bye, Skully."

Hannah grabbed hold to the strap of her bag as she exited the house. The vampire's family home wasn't that far and the scenery was worth walking to. She loved walking through the Fright Side. All around her was the smell of fall, spices and cinnamon. The giant trees with full of warm colored leaves. A nearby bush had bloomed leaving beautiful pumpkin shaped flower for the world to see. Tiny pink buds sat alongside of them, not yet ready to peek their fragile heads out. The sky over head was colorful and the stars barely visible, bats flying in the cool sky. A cat yowled from the grave yard and dashed past her in a blinding flurry, all claws and fur as she walked the brick path. She sighed in content. For just a moment her mind didn't wonder to her feelings for Scary Godmother.

She finally reached her destination, looking over the small dark mansion. She imagined coming to this house before she met Scary Godmother, when she was much younger and terrified of most things. No doubt she would've been terrified of it. Their house was much more sinister looking than the Spook House in her neighborhood.

She knocked on the door and in an instant she was greeted by Ruby. Ruby smiled at the girl, "Come in darling. I vas just on my vay to the kitchen. Vould like something to drink? No blood of course," she assured her. Hannah smiled. Ruby and her family had started to keep a verity of snacks and beverages for the young girl, so when she came to visit they could offer her something suitable for a human.

"That would be nice, thank you." Hannah followed the tall, slender woman into the kitchen as she floated through. She placed her bag on the table, taking out her pencils and sketchbook.

"Pumpkin juice? Apple juice? Hot Coco, perhaps?"

"Pumpkin juice would be nice." Hannah replied. Hannah folded her hands on her lap, waiting patiently for Ruby to join her at the small table in the kitchen. Ruby put a glass in front of Hannah, and sat down with her own drink in hand. She took a sip of the dark liquid and picked up Hannah's sketchbook, opening it up. She quickly noticed that this wasn't the same journal that Hannah had brought the past few weeks.

She flipped through the pages, most of the sketches being Scary Godmother. Even though they weren't the same sketches she had seen before, she was delighted to see these sketches. Hannah captured Scary Godmother perfectly many times and she was impressed.

"You're improving quickly. Scary Godmother vould love to see these." Hannah looked up and eyes widened in horror. She packed the wrong sketchbook by mistake! She pressed her lips together fighting the urge to snatch the sketchbook away from her but that would be incredibly rude.

"Though I thought Ve vere going over landscapes." She glanced over to Hannah. The human tried to play it cool, not wanting Ruby to see her appear upset.

"I- I know. I just… Actually that's the wrong sketchbook. That's my personal one. I haven't shown anyone those drawings."

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby said passing them over, but Hannah waved her hands.

"No, it's fine, really. You've already seen them and besides, it's my fault that I grabbed the wrong sketchbook." Hannah laughed nervously. Ruby smiled, looking back down at Hannah's sketched of Scary Godmother.

"They really are vonderful."

"Thanks," she said sheepishly.

"So Scary Godmother is your muse?"

"I guess you could say that." Hannah said, obviously still embarrassed that someone had seen her many sketches of the witch. Ruby tiled her head, looking at the young girl. Oh course, Ruby being sensitive to her senses, she could tell by her elevated heartbeat that Hannah was nervous. Ruby didn't know why she'd be so nervous. It's not like Ruby hadn't sensed this crush the younger woman had on Scary Godmother.

"Vhat is it, darling? You look anxious."

"It's nothing," she said hurriedly but she couldn't help but blush. Ruby raised her brow. _The poor dear must not realize I already know_, she thought to herself.

"Hannah, you know you can tell me anything. If there is something you vant to talk about, know that you can talk to me." she said, her fingers running across the page as she looked at the younger woman. Hannah sighed. She didn't want to be rude and shut her out, but neither did she want to actually confess her feelings for Scary Godmother.

"What was it like when you met Max?" Ruby raised her brow. She didn't know what her and her husband had to do anything but if it helped Hannah, than she was more than willing to answer her questions. She leaned back in her chair thinking all those years ago. She took a sip of the crimson liquid in her cup before answering.

"Vhen I met Max it vas… difficult. My family and friends varned me not to spend time with him, begged that I stay away from him. But I couldn't. I loved him too much."

"So they were upset that he was a vampire?"

"They were upset for many reasons. I remember that my mother vould lock me in my room, beg me to stay vith them. My father told me that he was a monster, only after one thing, but he vasn't. I've been vith Max for so long but my love for him is still as strong as they day he turned me."

"That's cute."

"Vell, at least you think so." Ruby smiled taking her cup to her lips, taking another sip and looking over to her guest. "So darling, are you going to tell me about the voman you've been drawing?" Hannah let out a sigh.

"Well you know that I admire Scary Godmother a lot and for awhile my feeling for her have only gotten stronger. I don't know what to do." Ruby flashed a brilliant smile and in return Hannah smiled awkwardly. She was putting a lot of trust in Ruby with her secret. She hadn't even told Orson and he was her best friend.

"You should tell her." Hannah turned pale at the thought, shaking her head quickly.

"Ruby, I can't tell her. I just… I can't. And you can't say anything! Please! I haven't told anybody but you so please don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed. But I still think you should tell her, she said honestly.

"But I'm scared."

"Oh Hannah, you know that it's better to face your fears. You vere scared of monsters, now look at you! You're friends with the scariest monsters there are."

"It's not the same thing, Ruby. What if she doesn't like me back? What happens if she feels awkward about it or even hates me for it."

"Scary adores you. I'm certain even if she didn't feel the same vay she vouldn't just shut you out. Scary isn't like that." Hannah sighed softly as she took a drink of pumpkin juice. Ruby smiled patting one of Hannah's hand. "I can tell you've had enough talking about Scary Godmother for now so let's talk about something else to get your mind off things. Hannah smiled gratefully.

"You could tell me more about how you and Max fell in love." Ruby smiled, her sharp teeth shining brightly.

"Oh vhere do I begin?"

**XOXOXO**

Max and Orson entered the room, interrupting Ruby's and Hannah's girl time. Max leaned over and pecking Ruby on her cheek.

"I missed you, my love," he said sweetly and turning slightly to kiss her neck.

"Really dad? Hannah's here," Orson said, still somewhat repulsed by his parents kissing.

"I think it's cute," said the human girl as she elbowed Orson.

"Ve vere just talking about you, darling. About vhen ve first met and fell in love." Max smiled at the memories, looking over to Hannah and his son.

"I hope the both of you experience a love as strong as ours, someday." Orson rolled his eyes at his parents. Hannah, on the other hand, thought it was sweet.

"So how are your lessons going, Hannah?" Orson asked, resting his hand on the back of the chair she was sitting on. Her cheeks turned a bit pink, noticing her sketches on the table for everyone to see. Max eyes widened with delight as he picked up her sketchbook. Hannah drooped back in her chair slightly.

"These are very good! You're learning very quickly." He was just about to turn the page when his wife laid her hand gingerly on his own.

"She's doing very vell." Ruby gently took the sketchbook from her husband, smiling sweetly as she closed it and handed it to Hannah. Hannah smiled appreciatively, taking the book and putting it in her bag. Neither Orson nor Max thought it was strange, which made Hannah much more relaxed.

"So Hannah, what are you doing next Wednesday? I got some tickets for the Screaming Banshees concert. You interested?" He waved two black tickets with white writing on them. The human girl smiled as she stood up, taking one of them, admiring the skulls on the corners.

"How did you get these?" she asked, looking up at him with amazement. Screaming Banshees was a popular band on the Fright Side. She had heard only a few songs from Orson's collection but what she heard, she enjoyed.

"My friend hooked me up with them at last minute. Turns out him and his family are going on vacation and he didn't want them to go to waste.

"Sounds like fun but what time?"

"I thought we could just spend the day together. We've both been so busy that I figured we could just make a whole day out of it. What do you say?"

"That sounds amazing. I don't have anything planned next Wednesday so that would be awesome."

"Great!" He flashed a smile showing off his sharp teeth.

"So Hannah, vould you like to stay for dinner? I'd be more than happy to make you something," Ruby said, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, but I can't. My parents expect me back for dinner tonight. Thanks though." She smiled looking at the time. "I'll see guys later." She put her satchel over her shoulder. "Thanks for everything, Ruby." Ruby nodded her head, a small smile on her lips.

"See you soon, Hannah."

"Bye, Orson." She said with a smiled.

**XOXOXO**

* * *

><p>Hannah returned to Bug-A-Boo's house. She walked into the kitchen, seeing Bug-a-Boo, Skully and Harry.<p>

"Hannah! What's shaking?" said Bug-a-Boo. He grinned, all his sharp teeth showing, seeing his friend. Hannah took a seat next to him.

"Nothing much, just coming back from Max and Ruby's."

"You have fun?"

"I did." Hannah was actually really happy that she told someone about her feelings. She had kept them to herself for so long that it was nice to talk to someone about it.

"Well you got here just in time." Skully put out a tray in front of them all. Harry went to grab a handful but Skully swatted his hairy hands.

"Only one!" he hissed. Harry mumbled to himself as he was handed one pumpkin shaped cookie. Hannah and Bug-a-Boo smiled as they grabbed a cookie for themselves, Bug-a-Boo grabbing one shaped as a ghost and Hannah grabbing one in the shape of a broom.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you around that much," said Bug-a-Boo.

"I've just been busy, I guess." She looked at her cookie. She knew that eating cookies would ruin her appetite for dinner but she didn't mind. After all, she couldn't pass up one of Skully's cookies. "How's work?"

"Eh, pretty good, though some kids are getting harder to scare."

"I'm sure you can figure something out. You're the scariest of the scariest."

"Awww thanks."

"So Hannah," started Skully, looking over at her. "Are you coming to the party? Scary Godmother always says a party just isn't the same without you." Hannah smiled at the mention of her Scary Godmother.

"Don't worry, Skully. Nothing can keep me from coming to the Halloween Party."

"Good! Then I'll be sure to make some of your favorites."

"Thanks."

Bug-a-Boo looked up at the time. "Where is Scary, anyway? Isn't she running a bit late?"

"She's stocking up. You know how busy she gets with Halloween being not even two weeks away."

"You got me there. I just hope she has time to see Hannah. She's missed you the past few times you visited." Hannah smiled lightly, bringing a cookie up to her face in attempts to hide her reaction.

"May I have another?" Harry asked. Skully clenched his jaw. Harry, after several years had finally started to use manners every once in awhile.

"Oh, alright," Skully mumbled. Harry's ears perked up, his tail wagging as he took another cooking from the tray. Hannah smiled at her friends but her smile faded slightly, thinking of Scary Godmother.

Hannah Marie froze hearing the front door open and shut. She didn't have the nerve to look behind her. She simply looked down taking another cookie. She jumped slightly as she felt Scary Godmother's hand land on her shoulder. The witch leaned down kissing her cheek. Instantly making Hannah blush.

"I was just thinking about you. How are you Hannah?" she asked excitedly.

"Hi, Scary Godmother," she said softly. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"It's almost that time of year," she said with a smile. "I can't wait for the party and I can't wait to see you're costume." Hannah smiled, her eyes flashing up to see Scary Godmother's face. The witch winked at her before turning around and walking to the counter.

"How did shopping go?" asked Bug-a-Boo.

"Went well. A bit more crowded than usual," she smiled looking at her monstrous friend. "But they had a sale for your favorite snack." She showed off the two large bags of Ghoulish Gummies.

"You're the best, Scary!"

"I also got this," she flashed a bottle in the direction of Skully. Hannah snickered, reading the words, 'white as ghost.'

"How else do you think I keep these bones so sparkling white?" Skully got up taking the bottle and leaving the kitchen. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"And I got some snacks for Harry. Only because I had a coupon." She turned slightly to look at Harry. "If you eat them all before tomorrow then I won't buy anything for you again." Harry pouted but didn't say a word against Scary Godmother.

"I also got something for you, Hannah." Scary Godmother walked to the table, placing one of her hands on Hannah's shoulder. She placed an open box in front of Hannah.

"For me?" Hannah asked with disbelief.

"I saw it and thought you might like it." Scary said

Hannah looked at the necklace. It was a lovely necklace. The black choker was made of velvet with metal on either end, a thin delicate chain and clasp met in the back. Over top of the velvet was a fragile white lace that coated the entire necklace. From the small loop hung a pumpkin with a bat etched into it. The gem was a fire opal red and the bat carved in Onyx, glinting brightly anytime the gem moved. It was absolutely breath taking but she didn't deserve it. All she did now a days was ignore her most of the others on the Fright Side so why would she give her a gift.

"You didn't have to," she said softly.

"I wanted to. I was going to give to you on Halloween because I didn't think I'd see until then. I haven't been able to spend much time with you lately," said Scary. Hannah looked down slightly, feeling even guiltier when she heard the sadness in the older woman's voice.

"I love it," Hannah said, hiding her guilt with a smile. She looked at the time. "I'm sorry but I think it's time I go."

"Really? Ya just got here," said Bug-a-Boo.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer but it's almost dinner time and I told Katie I'd call her." Well, half of that was true, but she needed an excuse to leave before they caught on to her discomfort. She smiled nervously, grabbing her bag, giving her last cookie to Harry who wagged his tail in appreciation.

"Thank you, really, for the necklace. I love it." Hannah hugged her quickly before dashing off. Hannah didn't notice but Scary Godmother sunk a little, a bit upset that Hannah scurried away before she even spent any time with her. At least she liked the necklace.

**XOXOXO**

* * *

><p>Hannah walked her bedroom. Placing her bag on her desk and putting the key in her top drawer. She sighed heavily, laying on her bed and looking at the ceiling.<p>

She held the necklace up in front of her. She really did love it but she didn't deserve it. She turned to her side, her thumb brushing over the necklace remembering what Scary had said, about how she missed her and how she was thinking about her.

"Dinners almost ready, honey!" Hannah's mother said from downstairs. Hannah looked over reaching for her phone. She dialed Katie's number. She thought she might as well call her since that's what she told her Bug-a-Boo.

"Hello," said Katie.

"Hey, Katie it's me."

"Oh hi Hannah. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just got back from my drawing lessons."

"How'd it go?"

"Well we actually ended up talking the whole time."

"Was Orson there?" Hannah smiled.

"Why do you care if Orson was there?"

"No reason."

"Sure," Hannah laughed.

"Okay, I admit that I like him a little."

"You should ask him out."

"You won't even admit that you're crushing on someone. Why would I take advice from you?" she laughed.

"You have a point," Hannah admitted.

"I got another call. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, talk to you later." Hannah said, putting her phone down. She sat up in her bed, putting the necklace around her neck. She jumped off her bed and headed downstairs to enjoy dinner with her family.

**XOXOXO**

Scary Godmother snuggled under the black velvet sheets. She had quite a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was just about to closer her eyes when Boozle meowed loudly, getting Scary Godmother's attention.

"What is it Boozle?" Scary looked up. Her cat mewed, ushering to a picture of her and Hannah. "Do you miss Hannah?" Boozle spun in the air, Scary Godmother taking that as a yes. "I do too," she said, suddenly overwhelmed by sadness. She grabbed her pillow holding it close to her chest.

She felt terrible but she had to admit that she thought Hannah was trying to stay away from her. Perhaps she was just over thinking things. She remembered how eager Hannah use to be to spend time with her but now every time she was around her, she would change completely. She hardly look her in the eye; she was softer spoken. Why was she like that in Scary Godmother's presence? Why did she suddenly become a different person when she was with her? Scary Godmother closed her eyes.

She whish she hadn't started to think about Hannah. Most nights when she did, she'd get very little rest. Her mind seemed to be nothing but Hannah. How seldom she visited now and how she suddenly became so shy. The only good thing she thought about was the hug she received earlier that day. It was a quick hug but at least it was something. The witch hardly got any sleep that night. She just couldn't stop thinking about Hannah.

**XOXOXO**

Hannah woke up Wednesday morning about ten o'clock. She was actually really excited about spending the day with Orson.

She changed into a black skinny jeans and a Screaming Banshee shirt that Orson had got her awhile back ago when he went to a concert without her. She slipped on her sneakers, running her fingers through her curly hair.

She grabbed her satchel, looking in the mirror before leaving for the Fright Side. She opened the door leading into Scary Godmother's kitchen. She peaked through, hoping that no one was up and about. Hannah closed the door gently, looking around as she stepped softly through the kitchen on her way to the living room.

She heard soft snoring on the couch. She peaked over the couch seeing Scary Godmother. Hannah smiled to herself. She looked beautiful even when she was sleeping. Hannah quickly snapped out of it remembering that she was to spend the day with Orson.

She quietly moved to the front door, opening it softly and tiptoeing out of the house. She closed the door gently, the door shut with a click. Scary Godmother stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes movie slightly hearing footsteps on the porch. She leaned forward looking out the window just to see a glimpse of Hannah, dashing off. Scary Godmother sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes with her hands. She was exhausted. She hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights. All she seemed to do was think about Hannah and why she was seeing her less and less. She closed her eyes again, hoping desperately that she might get a few minutes of sleep but she highly doubted it she'd get any rest now that Hannah was once again on her mind.

**XOXOXO**

Hannah waited patiently at the door; she straightened the strap of her satchel when the door opened. She smiled seeing Orson wearing the same shirt as her, of course in a larger size.

"Hi, Hannah!" he said as he stepped back, holding the door open as she entered the small mansion.

"Hi." She looked around, "You're parents still up?"

"Yeah. Mom is working on a dress in the sewing room and dad is reading in the library."

"That's cool," Hannah said as she following him down to the basement. Orson had turned the basement into somewhat of a hangout spot. He brought his friends down there to listen to music or read comic books. Hannah slumped down onto a chair.

"So what do you have planned today?"

"Well I thought we could spend some time here until Diablo's Pizza opens. Go there for lunch, then go to the Park, you can practice your sketching there and then later we can head to the concert since it'll be pretty packed. And then after we can even stop at Ice Scream."

"Sounds good to me!" said Hannah with a smile.

**XOXOXO**

* * *

><p>Hannah and Orson linked arms as they walked together outside. It was cloudy but there were many times the light had shown upon them. Hannah looked from the sky to Orson several times, waiting for him to burst into flames, turn into ash or whatever vampires did when they were exposed to sunlight.<p>

"Really Hannah, I'm fine." Orson said with a laugh.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah! Scary Godmother made me some vampiric sunscreen so could spend the day with you. Outside or inside," he said.

"That was nice of her." Hannah pressed her lips together hearing Scary Godmother's name.

"Yeah, she didn't look good though."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that she looked really tired. She hasn't been sleeping well the past week. Me and my parents went to visit her like three days ago and she looked exhausted. Skully told mom that even though she's tired she hasn't asked for any help to prepare for the season. I guess she's just been trying to do everything herself."

**XOXOXO**

"Good afternoon, Scary Godmother."

"Huh? Oh! Good afternoon." Scary Godmother looked down at her cup hot chocolate.

"Are you feeling alright?" Skully asked as he took a seat across from his friend.

"Yes, just tired is all," she said honestly, bringing her cup to her lips to take another drink. Skully frowned.

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm fine. Besides, I'm busy."

"No you're not, you've finished already and now you're just trying to keep yourself busy with pointless tasks."

"I am not."

"Scary you made nine scarves and twelve hats yesterday."

"It's for charity."

"Just tell me what's been on your mind." Skully said with an annoyed look.

"I've just been thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"Hannah mostly," Scary said with a laugh.

"What about Hannah?"

"I think she's avoiding me," she said honestly.

"And why would she do that?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I've done something wrong and that's why she hasn't been coming around lately."

"Maybe she's just been busy."

"Maybe."

"Cheer up, sweetie. Want to do something fun? We can prank Harry? Maybe go shopping?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said, forcing a small smile.

**XOXOXO**

"It hurts, Orson." She drew her knees against her chest, laying her chin on her knees. "Knowing that the person you love can't possibly love you back."

"I don't know who she is but she'd be lucky to have a girl like you, no matter what the circumstances. Maybe you should just tell her how you feel?"

"Really? That's rich coming from you. You haven't told Katie how you feel."

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck with a shrug. "I plan too, it's just that, you know… She just got out of a relationship with Daryl and I don't want to seem like an insensitive jerk."

Hannah lowered her head on Orson's shoulder, looking out towards the house that Scary Godmother shared with her broommates. "Things will get better, Hannah. Just give it time."

"Thanks, Orson," she said softly.

"So are you going to tell me who she is?" The heat rose to Hannah's cheeks. She bit her lip unsure of herself.

"If I tell you. You can't tell anyone. I've already told one person and it would be risky telling two people."

"Well who did you tell?"

"Ruby…" she said, feeling guilty that she told Ruby before him.

"You told my mom but not your best friend?!"

"Well she was already suspicious! And I've been keeping all these feeling for myself. It just sorta happened."

"Well I think it's only fair that you tell me now."

"You promise not to tell anyone, or think I'm weird…"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to live." Hannah bit her lip, gathering all her courage to say her name.

"It's Scary Godmother…" she said softly. Hannah half expected him to laugh but to her surprise he didn't.

"Makes sense," he said shrugging his shoulder.

"Makes sense?! That's all you have to say?"

"Well now that I know it makes sense why you haven't visited the Fright Side as often as you use to.

"You don't think I'm weird?"

"No, actually, to be honest it's kinda cute you have feelings for Scary Godmother. I mean you guys known each other for so long and Scary Godmother loves you."

"Yeah, like family…" She said unhappily.

"You know for someone who's always so positive, you're being really negative right now." Hannah glared at him making him chuckle.

"You always talk about hope and how you should never give up. Why not take your own advice? Tell her how you feel. Or at the very least stop avoiding her. I didn't tell you this earlier but when I saw her this morning, she asked about you… She told me she missed you. So that alone should tell you that she cares about you. And if you confess and she doesn't feel the same way she'd still love you. She wouldn't just shut you out."

"You don't know that for sure," she said unconvinced.

"Well wouldn't it be easier if you just told her?"

"No! No it wouldn't!"

"I bet you'd feel better either way." Orson smiled, leaning back and taking another, plasma donut, sucking the red liquid from the inside. "So how about showing me that sketchbook of yours, now that I know your dirty little secret?" Hannah raised a brow. She took the sketchbook out of her bag handing it over to her friend.

"Don't you dare get anything on it!" she said, remembering all the past times he had been messy. Orson rolled his eyes, flipping to the first page. Orson smiled as he looked at the drawings, Hannah couldn't help but blush.

"You've drawn her a lot."

"Well, I'm sure if you had any of your mother's drawing skills you'd draw someone you liked…" Orson snickered tapping one of his fingers on the draw hearts around another sketch of Scary Godmother.

"Seriously?"

"Shut up, or I won't let you see any of my drawing again."

"Okay, okay," he said, his hands up slightly not wanting to get in a fight with his friend. "Has mom seen these?"

"Yeah, I brought that one by accident and that's how I ended up telling her everything," said Hannah.

"Well you're lucky it was just mom. Dad can't keep a secret. He always blurts out everything without really thinking about what he's going to say."

"You don't think he told Scary Godmother about the sketches he did see, do you?"

"I don't think so and if he does, I'm sure mom will cover for you."

"You're mom is awesome," Hannah said as she leaned back.

"Yeah," Orson said with a smile grabbing another donut.

**XOXOXO**

Scary Godmother heard a knock on the door; she flew quickly to answer it, surprised to see Ruby.

"Good evening, Scary Godmother."

"Hello, Ruby. Come in, come in!" she said moving to the side letting Ruby enter her home. "What brings you here?"

"I just vanted to stop by. I hope you're not busy."

"Not at all, I'm glad you've stopped by."

"You look a bit tired. Are you all right?"

"I've just been thinking a lot lately and Boozle has been a bit restless as well, making a lot of commotion at night." She parted her lips a bit scatterbrained at the moment. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh yes, please." The two women headed for the kitchen. Ruby sat down and watched as Scary Godmother took out a carton of Plasma Juice, waving her hand as a glass appeared her grasp. She smiled handing Ruby the glass as she sat down across from her. "Thank you," said the vampire queen.

"So how's Max?"

"Oh he's good. He vanted to take a nap and I thought that it would be nice to stop by since Orson is out and about."

"I seen him this morning."

"I told him to pay you but he said that-"

"I refused." Scary Godmother smile. "There's no need for it."

"You are too kind, Scary Godmother."

"How are Hannah's lessons?"

"She's very talented. She's learned a lot in a short time. Hasn't she told you about her progress?"

"No… No she hasn't. I'm actually worried that she's avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot and I've noticed that for the past few weeks it seems like she has been avoiding me. I talked to Skully this morning and he's sure I've just been over thinking things. Which, I admit, it's true. All I've been doing is thinking about Hannah." Ruby smiled lightly patting her friend's hand.

"I'm sure it's nothing to serious," Ruby replied. She hated seeing her friend like this but she couldn't tell her about Hannah's feelings. She'd have to sit back and watch things unfold as if she knew nothing of the matter. Scary Godmother sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand,

"I hope you're right."

**XOXOXO**

Hannah stepped quietly on the porch. She was out later than she intended. After the concert, Orson had met up with a few friends and with Hannah's okay, they invited his friends to grab some ice scream after the show. Orson had asked if Hannah would like him to walk with her but Hannah was fine walking back by herself.

Hannah stepped in, seeing Scary Godmother reading one of her favorite books. Hannah took a step trying to slip by quietly, but Boozle mewed, rushing towards her and flying in circles around her.

Scary Godmother turned her head, catching a glimpse of Hannah before turning away. She had done a lot of thinking and she had come to the conclusion that if Hannah was distancing herself, she must've had a reason. So instead of being persistent, she decided that it'd be best to not let it get to her, even though it was nearly impossible.

"Boozle misses you," she said softly, returning her gaze to her book. Hannah frowned, scratching behind Boozle's ear. Hannah felt a bit guilty. She didn't want to make a fool of herself but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to spend time with Scary Godmother. She remembered what Orson had said earlier that day, of how Scary Godmother had been miss her, and the sadness in her voice just now was what made her truly believe it.

Hannah stepped towards Scary Godmother, she hated that she couldn't trust herself in front of Scary but she missed her. Hannah gently wrapped her arms around Scary Godmother's shoulder from behind. She inhaled the scent of her hair which smelled like pumpkin spice. It had been awhile since Hannah had been this close to her, able to catch the scent of the redhead's curls. Scary Godmother was taken a bit by surprise but she smiled none the less, gently laying her hand on Hannah's forearm. She wasn't sure exactly what to say or if she should say anything, Scary Godmother just enjoyed the moment.

It had been a long time since Hannah had hugged her, let alone gave her any sort attention.

Hannah released her hold on Scary Godmother. She smiled taking a seat next to the witch, Boozle zooming to sit on her lap. "How was your day?" Hannah asked.

"Unproductive," she answered. "How was your day with Orson?"

"Good. We had some ice scream! No matter how many times I have it, I feel guilty when my food screams at me." Scary Godmother chuckled.

"And the concert?"

"Loud," she said with a smile, "but fun. Orson had a great time."

"You didn't like the music?"

"I like them it's just…" she looked down at Boozle. "My mind has just been wondering lately," she said quietly. Scary Godmother nodded her head understanding exactly what it was like to be lost in thought.

"Ruby stopped by," she said softly. Hannah felt the heat rise to her cheeks, thinking the worst. "She said you were learning very quickly. I'm proud of you." Hannah smiled.

They spent the next couple of hours talking about trivial things. Hannah ended up falling asleep, Boozle snuggling closer to her. Scary Godmother sighed in content, a smiled forming on her lips.

Scary Godmother waved her hand, using her magic to lift Hannah from the sofa. Boozle followed her as she used the kitchen closet to pass into Hannah's bedroom. Scary Godmother lowered her on her bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders. Boozle mewed softly as the ghostly cat curled up beside Hannah. Scary Godmother brushed the curls from Hannah's face. She jumped slightly as Hannah grabbed hold of her hand squeezing it slightly.

"Scary Godmother," the brunette whispered sweetly into the night. The witch smiled, exhaling softly as she looked over her features. She had grown into such a beautiful young woman.

The thought of kissing her lips passed her mind and she quickly shook her head, ridding her thoughts. She couldn't possible have those kind of feeling toward Hannah, she just couldn't. Could she? She pressed her lips together. Trying to understand her own feelings. If she loved Hannah in that way than she'd understand why she yearned to be with her so often or why she had been so worried that Hannah might be avoiding her. She crossed her arms, her gaze falling on the sleeping girl.

She couldn't be in love with Hannah. She just couldn't. It would be wrong… It would be strange. She exhaled softly, pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, leaving Hannah to sleep.

**XOXOXO**

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Hannah had started to worry that the night they spent talking she might have said something to upset her.. Scary Godmother seemed to be avoiding her now, suddenly becoming too busy to spend time with not only Hannah but everyone for that matter.<p>

Bug-a-Boo had suggested that because she had been so busy the week before that she was just catching up on sleep but Skully disagreed with him, telling him and Hannah that she had been leaving a lot during the night to clear her mind of something which made Hannah feel as if she had something to do with it.

**XOXOXO**

Scary walked into the kitchen. She figured she'd get something to drink before her evening walk. She looked through the fridge, carelessly picking up a carton not really caring what it was. When she closed the fridge door she was surprised to see Skully there, his arms crossed.

"Hello Skully," Scary said as she passed him.

"Scary Godmother, we have to talk."

"If it's about me then I rather not," she said taking a glass and filling it up with a spooks sport drink and taking a seat at the table.

"Scary, I'm your skeleton in the closet and your best friend. I know all your secrets, your embarrassing moments, I know it all. Except whatever you're hiding now." Skully moved a chair, taking a seat opposite of her.

"I'm not hiding anything." It was an obvious lie but she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Is it about Hannah?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it?"

"It's about nothing so there is nothing to tell, so stop asking me."

"I might be a bonehead but I'm not completely stupid. Before this week you were upset about Hannah. Hannah told me the two of you talked for hours on Wednesday night and the next day you started to act odd. You've haven't been talking much, you've been hiding away in your bedroom. So something obviously happened between the two of you and Hannah seems completely clueless. So what's up?"

"Skully can we please not talk about this?" Scary didn't want to talk about this. She knew that if she did she might end up crying and she didn't want that. Skully sighed loudly.

"What are you going to do tomorrow? Not show up to your own Halloween Party?"

"Skully…"

"Tell me what has been with you the past few days." Scary pressed her lips together, her eyes watery.

Things suddenly got very serious for both Scary Godmother and Skully. Skully softened seeing Scary's reaction. She bowed her head, looking at her hands, tears welling up in her eyes. "I…" she swallowed hard. "I think I'm in love with Hannah." Skully laid his boney fingers on top of her hands, squeezing gently for support. He leaned in, his nasal bone gently lowering giving him a grave expression.

"Scary, please don't cry? There's no reason for you to cry."

"You don't understand," she said softly. "I can't be in love with her. I just can't."

"Who says you can't? What rule does it say that you two can't be together?"

"I've known her since she was a child. I've watched her grow like a mother watches her daughter. Don't you find that the least bit disturbing?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't. I don't see a problem with it at all. You don't get to decide who you fall in love with." Scary Godmother continued to cry.

"Do you honestly think that any of your friends would judge you for being with Hannah? I, for one, would think you'd make an adorable couple. Besides if you think your age difference is _creepy_, remember that the whole Fright Side is full of creepy."

"You don't understand," Scary said softly. "I can never tell her. She can't possibly feel the same way. She'd probably think I'm sick and I'd never see her again. I can't risk that. I missed her so much and she was just busy then. Could you imagine how horrible I'd feel if she never wanted to see me again or how heartbroken I would be if she thought I was sick? I can't tell her. I don't to lose her. I love her too much."

"Scary Godmother, please." The woman looked at her friend, forcing a smile on her face, wiping the tears from her face as she stood up and walked out the door. Skully let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back in his seat.

**XOXOXO**

* * *

><p>Hannah took a step through her closet door, deciding that she'd visit them before dinner and the day before the party. She hoped that the party was still on for tomorrow but she wasn't sure now because of Scary's odd behavior. Before leaving the broom closet she heard both Bug-a-Boo and Skully talking.<p>

"I haven't seen her in awhile. You think she's okay?"

"She's…" Skully sighed. "She's having a hard time right now. She left earlier and I don't know when she'll be coming back. Hannah bit her lip, certain they were talking about Scary Godmother. She stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hey sweetums," said Skully softly. Hannah was so use to his upbeat attitude that hearing him now made her worry.

"Hey kid," the monster said before patting her shoulder. Hannah smiled taking a seat next to him. Bug-a-Boo looked at the time. "Well I gotta get to work. I'm getting in a few extra hours. I hope to see you tomorrow, rugrat." He smiled, tossing her curly hair.

"See ya."

After Bug-a-Boo left, silence filled the room. Skully and Hannah both were lost in their own thoughts. Skully was tempted to as Hannah of what happened last week but he wasn't sure if he should. If Hannah thought it was her fault she'd surely get upset and Skully didn't want to her hurt. Hannah, thought about Scary Godmother, wondering if she was alright, wondering when she'd come back home. She wasn't sure why Scary was acting this way but she was sure it was something she had done.

Skully looked over to Hannah. She was biting her lip, brushing her fingers against the necklace Scary had given her. As time passed Skully could tell that whatever Hannah was thinking about, it was making her upset.

"Are you okay, Hannah," he asked. Hannah's hazel eyes glanced up at him.

"I think it might be my fault," she said softly.

"Sweetie? How could it possibly be your fault?"

"Because she changed a lot after we spent the night talking together. I can't help but feel that I might've said something or done something stupid…"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to be around her, I was afraid I might say something stupid in front of her and that she'd hate me forever and I think I did that, perhaps when I fell asleep, I said something or did something," Hannah was talking so fast that Skully wasn't sure what she was even saying.

"Sweetums, slow down." Hannah let out a deep breath.

"I've had feelings for Scary Godmother for a long time now and because I was afraid of her finding out I started to distance myself from her. I thought that if she found out about my feelings then she'd think I was disgusting. So I didn't want to tell her." Hannah frowned.

"The day of the concert I finally told Orson about how I felt towards Scary Godmother and when I came back here after the concert I stayed with Scary Godmother… And I… I must've said or have done something for her to know about my feelings but Orson said that if she found out, she'd still love me, she wouldn't let my feeling come between our relationship but it has, it must have." Hannah started to cry, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

Skully wasn't sure what to say. For a moment he couldn't even believe that the both of them were scared of the same exact thing. He didn't know if he should tell Scary Godmother's feelings but before he could even stutter out a word, they heard the door open and shut. Both Skully and Hannah looked up.

Scary Godmother stepped towards the kitchen and looked at all who was in the kitchen, her gaze landing on Hannah. Hannah parted her lips, she leaned forward intending to say something but Scary Godmother bowed her head.

She mumbled something under her breath before quickly leaving the room, the sound of the front door slamming shut behind the witch. Hannah pressed her lips together tightly looking down at the table. She knew it! Scary Godmother hated her, was disgusted by her. The tears welled up in her eyes as she took a deep breath, not wanting to cry in front of Skully.

"Honey," Skully said softly placing her hand on her shoulder but she pulled away. She wiped her watery eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, but not a second later the tears rolled down her face. What was she thinking?! What on earth made her think that Scary Godmother would ever love her in that way…

"I-I'm sorry," she cried as she looked to the floor, jumping out of her chair. "I have to go," she said wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

"Hannah, please just let-"but Skully didn't get to finish his sentence. Hannah had left the skeleton in complete silence. Skully hunched over. He had to say something.

**XOXOXO**

Scary Godmother walked into the kitchen. Boozle floating behind her, mewing rather loudly in attempts to get her attention. Scary Godmother sat at the kitchen table, covering her face with her hands. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"Scary Godmother." The witch looked up at her friend. She didn't want to do this again. It was almost midnight and she just wanted to be left alone.

"Skully…" she started but he cut her off.

"I have to tell you something."

"I don't feel like talking, Skully."

"Then just sit there and listen," Skully said, much different than his flamboyant self. "You broke Hannah's heart when you left, not saying a word to that girl."

"What are you talking about?" Scary asked, raising her brows.

"She loves you!" said Skully.

"Hannah is in love with you. She confessed everything to me. She was avoiding you for so long because she was afraid that you'd notice her feelings. She thought if you found out that she was in love with you, you'd shut her out. She told me that she blamed herself for you being distant, that she must have done something wrong for you to ignore her. Her worst fear came to light when you looked at her and just left without saying a word!" He exhaled deeply, his expression lightening.

"I know it's not right to tell you these things because I'm sure Hannah would hate that I told you her feelings but since she already believes you know, it doesn't hurt to tell you. I will not just sit here while the both of you are so miserable. Both of you crying your heart out…" He shook his head.

"I can't stay quiet."

Scary Godmother surprised him by wrapping her arms around him. He patted her back. "Thank you," she said.

"You have to talk to her," Skully said with a slight smile.

"I'll talk to her." Scary Godmother assured him.

**XOXOXO**

* * *

><p>Scary Godmother looked at her opened door. She was frightened, looking inside, seeing Hannah sitting quietly on her bed. She looked so sad, so lost. The witch raised her hand about to push the door open when she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Hannah?" Hannah wiped her eyes, looking under her bed.

"Bug-a-Boo?" she said softly.

"Hey, get down here!" Hannah hopped off her bed crawling half-way under her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked.

"I was nearby and I thought I'd check up on ya. You looked a bit upset when you came to the house earlier today and I thought I'd stop by to see if you were okay." Hannah forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, using all her might to hold back the tears.

"Please Hannah, don't cry," he said softly, taking one of her delicate hands into his monstrous two. "What's wrong?"

"Just a lot, I really rather not talk about it in tears." Hannah laughed lightly, wiping the tear away from her cheek with her free hand.

"Well you can talk to me anytime. You know where to find me." Hannah nodded her head.

"Well I got kids to scare. Try and stay positive okay?"

"Okay." She said softly. "Thanks, Bug-a-Boo."

Hannah crawled out from under the bed. She slumped back on her bed, laying on her side and bringing her knees to her chest.

Scary Godmother inhaled and exhaled softy. She brought her hand up to the door and knocked lightly on the door.

"Y-yes?" Hannah hurriedly wiped her cheeks, propping herself up on her bed. Scary Godmother opened the door, stepping in and closing the door behind her. Hannah parted her lips. Scary Godmother was the last person she'd expected to visit her. She parted her lips and quickly he turned her gaze to the floor, not wanting to look her in the eye, afraid that she may start crying again.

Scary Godmother stepped closer, taking a seat beside her on her bed. Hannah shifted slightly looking at the opposite direction. They sat there for a moment, an awkward silence falling over them as neither one of them really knew exactly what to say.

Having enough of the silence, the witch was the first to speak. "Hannah, I need to say something." She turned slightly about to speak her mind but Hannah went ahead.

"If you don't want to see me again, then I'd understand. If you want the key back, I won't keep you from taking it," she said sorrowfully, tears welling up in eyes as she moved forward, grabbing the key that was laid on top of her nightstand. She placed the key in Scary Godmother's hands, not once looking up.

"Hannah…" she said softly. Scary Godmother took her hand into hers they key between their palms.

"Really, it's probably for the best if you just-" Hannah fell silent as the witch's slender fingers caressed her cheek.

She finally looked up to her Scary Godmother, surprise to see her silvery watery eyes. Scary Godmother leaned forward, their lips met in a chaste kiss. At first Hannah, was bewildered, her eyes wide, her cheeks a fiery red. But within seconds she fell into her kiss, closing her eyes, an overwhelming feeling of happiness spread through her whole body as her hands wrapped around her beloved's slender waist.

"I'm in love with you, Hannah Marie," she said softly as their foreheads touched. Hannah couldn't help but cry tears of joy, Scary Godmother wiping them away with her thumbs. For a moment, the human girl couldn't even think of what to say.

"I'm in love with you too," she said before pressing her lips against the witch's, kissing her over and over again until Scary Godmother started to giggle, pressing her lips had on Hannah's for a long tender kiss.

Scary Godmother broke away and Hannah sighed in content. The two of them jumped softly hearing spooky ghost noises coming from Hannah's alarm clock. The couple looked at the time it was officially Halloween. Scary turned back to look at Hannah, brushing the hair from her face. "Happy Halloween, Hannah."

"Happy Halloween," Hannah said leaning in for another kiss.

**A/N: Didn't think I'd finish this in time! Happy Halloween to all, and to all a good fright! **

**B/N: That took forever to beta~ Happy Halloween Ya'll. May the knives not fall on your heads.**


End file.
